Gumball X Zach the movie: The game 2 electric Boogaloo
Best Story Ever Warning: Gumball was fucking Zach until a Skelton came & fucked them twice as hard then they died and had a orgy with Carrie then the moon expolde end. Note: Gumball got Ebola Herpes. Snoop Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks... (Snoop (2X): Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks Lick on these nuts and suck the dick Get the fuck out after you're done And I hope in my ride to make a quick run... Dre I used to know a bitch named Eric Wright We used to roll around and fuck the hoes at night Tight than a motherfucker with the gangsta beats And we was ballin' on the motherfucking Compton streets Peep, the shit got deep and it was on Number one song after number one song Long as my motherfucking pockets was fat I didn't give a fuck where the bitch was at But she was hangin' with a white bitch doin' the shit she do Suckin' on his dick just to get a buck or two And the few ends she got didn't mean nothin' Now she's suing 'cause the shit she be doin' ain't shit Bitch can't hang with the streets, she found herself short So now she's takin' me to court It's real conversation for your ass So recognize and pass to Daz Nigga Daz Now as I'm rollin' with my nigga Dre and Eastwood Fuckin' hoes, clockin' dough up to no good We flip flop and serve hoes like flap jacks (Snoop: But we don't love them hoes) Bitch, and it's like that This is what you look for in a ho who got cash flow You run up in them hoes and grab the cash And get your dash on While you're chillin', with your homies and shit And how my niggaz kick the anthem like this Snoop Bitch!! Chorus Kurupt ...To the store, to get me a 4-0 Snoop Doggy Dogg paged, that must mean more hoes So I head down the street to long beach Just so I could meet, a freak To lick me from my head to my feet And I'm here, now I'm ready to be done up Nothin' but homies around so I put my gun up Bitches on my nuts like clothes But I'm from the pound and we don't love them hoes How could you trust a hoe? Snoop: Why? 3X 'cause a hoe's a trick We don't love them tricks Snoop: Why? 3X 'cause a trick's a bitch And my dick's constantly in her mouth And turnin' them trick ass hoes the fuck out Now... Doggy Dogg I once had a bitch named Mandy May Used to be up in them guts like everyday The pussy was the bomb, had a nigga on sprung I was in love like a motherfucker lickin' the pearl tongue The homies used to tell me that she wasn't no good But I'm the maniac in black, Mr. Snoop Eastwood So I figure niggaz wouldn't trip with mine Guess what? Got gaffled by one time I'm back to the motherfucking' county jail 6 months on my chest, now it's time to bail I get released on a hot sunny day My nigga D.O.C. and my homey Dr Dre Scooped in a coupe, Snoop we got news Your girl was trickin' while you was draped in your county blues I ain't been out a second And already gotta do some motherfucking chin checking Move up the block as we groove down the block See my girl's house, Dre, pass the glock Kick in the door, I look on the floor It's my little cousin Daz and he's fuckin' my hoe, yo (Bitches ain't shit) I uncocked my shit... I'm heart-broken but I'm still locked Man, fuck a bitch! Chorus Jewell Dre in background "Bitches ain't shit" I don't give a fuck about a bitch But I and her know that they can't fade this 'cause I'm doin my own thingdown with the swang I'm hangin' with Death Row like it ain't no thing I say you know can't deal 'cause I'm a bitch that's real Motherfucker need to step back, hell yeah They need to chill Because I don't give a fuck And I don't give a fuck x3 And now I gotta do some... And now I gotta do some shit that's clean But when I'm on a dick, hell yeah, I get real mean Like a washing machine I can wash the clothes All the hoes knows That I'm on the floor ho But they can't hang with my type on swang I ain't tryin' to say I suck every ding-a-lang But just the juicy ones With he tip of the tongue And then their sprung With the nuts hung Dre: Bitches ain't shit